What A Computer Can Lead To
by haley.erma
Summary: The Naruto gang gets introduced to a computer. What happens when they search themselves? Will things get out of hand? Three girls, 2 am, dead tired. We were trying to make it funny.


What a computer can lead to

_Tap, tap, tap. _The sound of fingers on a keyboard alerted Naruto, and he only knew the sound was of that because Sasuke had recently gotten… whatever those machines were called. Sakura wasn't paying any attention to Sasuke for a change, so nobody saw what he was doing, only the annoying _tap, tap, tap _of Sasuke's fingers on the damned keyboard was heard. Sakura was twirling her hair, about to rip it out, the noise wasn't only distracting Naruto, it was also distracting her. Her pink hair was curled tightly around her finger, she pulled down, and it sprang up-straightening instantly. "Okay, are you serious, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes staring straight up at Sasuke, his black eyes almost glared at her for a split second before going back to the screen. Now, the annoying noise was a _click, click. _He moved the mouse around before making the sound again. Finally, Sakura got up, with an annoyed expression and walked out of the room.

Sasuke looked back as Sakura walked out of the room, glad that she was gone. He went back to the screen, indulged with what he was doing. Soon, he heard the shuffling of feet, he looked back to see Naruto looking over his shoulder. He grunted, covering the screen with his hands. "What do you want Naruto?" He stood up in front of the screen.

Naruto tried to look over Sasuke's shoulders, trying to see what the thing was he was so obsessed with. "What is that thing, Sasuke? You haven't gotten up from the thing since you got it." He tried to push Sasuke out of the way, not succeeding as Sasuke held his ground.

"Naruto," Sasuke stepped to the side by a half step, "This is a computer." Naruto scratched the back of his head, confused. Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, are you always so clueless?" Sasuke sat down on the chair, beginning to click on other things. "You can search anything you want. This thing has an endless knowledge." He typed in something else. "Naruto Uzumaki. About 981,000 results, see everything about you is right there."

"Ooh!" Naruto exclaimed, taking the mouse in his hands and scrolling down, fascinated with the contraption. "I wonder how many results will come up if I type in Ramen."

"Well, let me see." Sasuke took the mouse from Naruto and clicked the search bar. He typed in Ramen and waited a few seconds for the page to load. "Results for Ramen: 14,000,000." Sasuke issued a low whistle. Naruto stared hard at the page for a moment and then fell back onto the floor. When he opened his eyes again, Sasuke was standing over him, fanning him with a piece of paper. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Uh, I think. Are there really 14,000,000 results for _ramen?_" Naruto didn't understand modern technology. He couldn't process how many results had come up about his favorite food.

"You'd better believe it." Sasuke chuckled. "Come on, get up." Sasuke offered Naruto his arm. Naruto took it and crossed to the computer, focusing on the screen.

Sakura walked back in shortly, "Hey, I hope you don't mind, but Lee and friends got bored and decided to see this thing that you are so obsessed with." Sasuke glared at Sakura as Lee, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, Sari, and Shikamaru walked into the room. Karin, Temari, and Sari sat on Sasuke's bed while everyone else chose a spot around the room. Lee stalked over to Sasuke and Naruto and completely took over.

"What happens when you type in youth?" Lee perked up typing.

Karin spoke up, "You die young."

"Jeez. No need to be so rough on him, Karin." Tenten said.

Lee typed some more, then clicked on some stuff. "NEJI! TENTEN! COME LOOK AT THIS! I HAVE MY OWN WEBSITE!" Lee yelled excitedly. Sasuke held an annoyed expression, glaring at the young boy.

"It's called a fan site." Sasuke explained simply, but Lee was looking through the various pages on his fan site, stumbling, on accident, across of something called LeeTen. He almost fainted, as while Tenten grew mad with embarrassment, Lee closed the page quickly and walked away, ducking behind Karin and Temari.

Sasuke snickered, thinking that this whole ordeal was humorous. "I-I never did no such thing with Tenten!" Lee exclaimed, clutching onto not only Karin, but Sari and Temari as well. Kankuro chuckled, and then walked over to the computer; Sari followed him, looking over his shoulder.

"Let's type your name in, sweets." He said, his fingers flying over the keys, he searched it, and with disdain, discovered hundreds of 'fan art' of her and Gaara. He scowled, but simply typed in 'Kankuro and Sari,' which made the brown eyed girl at his side blush lightly. A name came up: _.Deidara._ Kankuro, out of curiosity, clicked on the page, and discovered that she "shipped" this "pairing." As he read along, he discovered that there was not only 'fan art' there was 'fan fiction.' He frowned, closing his tab quickly, but Sari quickly recovered it, clicking on something called: The Simple Things, she thought nothing of the title, but it was a 'Kankuro and Sari' fan fiction, so she decided to read it. In the description it said something about a lemon being in it. She read it, blushed heavily, and then walked away from the computer, in a complete stunned daze.

Temari stepped forwards, "You guys are such wimps." She walked towards the computer and sat down. She typed in her name, shocked with what the results were. "S-Shikamaru. We have a problem." He walked up to Temari and stood next to her.

"Everyone has us as a couple. Why is that? Do we act couple-ish?" She clicked on a link, reading what was on the screen, then getting up and walking away. Her face was flushed; she coughed and went to a corner.

Shikamaru sighed, "You are so troublesome, Temari." He sat down and scrolled to the top of the page, reading carefully what was on the page. When he got up and turned around, everyone was shocked. "What are you looking at? You people are troublesome." He wiped his eyes and walked towards Temari.

Kankuro stopped Shikamaru, putting his hand on Shikamaru's arm. "Whoa, are you crying?" He started laughing; Shikamaru shook out of his grip. Kankuro smirked, walking away from him. Shikamaru walked over and sat next to where Temari was.

Kiba took command of the computer next. He typed in his name and clicked on the first site he saw. A fan fiction story popped up and it said KibaHina. Kiba clicked the story, interested. The story described how Kiba and Hinata fell in love and married. After finishing the story, he called Hinata over to the computer and let her read it. After she had read it through, Hinata didn't even looked phased. But Kiba was. The story somehow changed him. Changed his mind about how he saw Hinata. The story would forever brand itself onto Kiba's mind.

Kiba silently excused himself from the house, leaving to go think. Hinata went back to silently stand and watch everyone. Karin got up, slightly interested in this whole ordeal. Lee followed her over to the computer. She simply typed in her name, earning her thousands of pages of forums and otherwise, stating people's hatred for her. Her red eyes were furious, until she came across a profile: . She smiled, this author had a great fondness of Karin's character. She quickly scrolled down, and clicked on a story entitled, Captured Moments. Karin instantly blushed, realizing that the coupling for this story was her and Lee. She read the first couple chapters, then shyly looking at Lee. Lee had a goofy smile on his face and he was faintly flushed.

Karin leaned towards him and kissed him softly. She pulled back, with one hand buried in his hair, then leaned down, kissed him again, then left him to faint on the floor, "That's how you do it." She smiled, still retaining her blush. She went and sat down next to Tenten, but Tenten stood up as Neji sat down at the computer. He typed in several things and as Tenten placed her chin on his shoulder, he minimized the window and opened a new one. She reached over and clicked on the minimized tab, revealing a NejiTen fan site.

"A-A whole site dedicated to us?" Tenten gulped, but clicked around, she found thousands of pictures of them together. She blushed, as she clicked around some more, and found fan fiction, forums and other things. Soon her face was impossibly red and Neji had to take her back to her spot on the bed. Lee got up, still light headed from the kiss, his _first _kiss. He slowly made his way to Karin, a small smile on his lips. He sat down behind her and she leaned on him, closing her eyes.

Lee opened his mouth to talk, "Say something about youth… And I'll be leaving. Right now." Lee then shut his mouth.

Karin smirked, tempted, but she said nothing.

Naruto sat in the computer chair again and typed in his name. He clicked on a website and found a fan fiction. In the description, Naruto say the word yoai and cocked his head in confusion. When he clicked on it and read into the first paragraph, Naruto's chair hit the floor. He lay on the ground, in a daze. He saw the images of him and Sasuke that were described in the story and felt nauseated. That story was the most _disturbing _thing he had ever read in his life, and that was saying something. He was so grossed out he couldn't speak in fear of vomiting.

Sasuke's face appeared above him and Naruto's face flushed a brilliant red. "Why are you blushing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, perturbed.

"Read the story." Naruto choked out, his words a barely audible whisper.

Naruto got up from the floor and picked up the chair. Sasuke sat and began to read. After seconds of gazing at the screen, Sasuke clicked away from the page and sat back, disgusted. "That is the most _horrifying _piece of garbage that I have ever come across in my _entire _life. " Sasuke wrinkled his nose, as if smelling something unpleasant.

"Let us read." Karin, Lee, Kankuro, Sakura, Sari, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari all gathered around the computer. Sasuke clicked back into the story and Karin read aloud the events of the story.

When she had finished reading, the group burst out laughing. "Aw, Sasuke and Naruto! The cutest man-couple ever to walk the earth!" Lee shouted, skipping in a circle around Naruto, who still sat on the ground.

"Shut up, Lee!" Naruto's arm shot out and connected with Lee's ankle. Lee fell and hit the floor with a _CRASH. _Naruto burst out laughing. "You should watch were you put your feet, Lee. The ground could give way at any second."

Lee slugged Naruto's arm. "Be quiet, Naruto! I'm not the one how slept with _Sasuke!"_

Naruto seethed. "That never happened! That was a story! Why in the _hell_ would I sleep with Uchiha? That's disgusting!"

Lee looked from Naruto to Sasuke then back again. "We should play spin the bottle. See what we come up with." Lee put a hand to his mouth to contain his giggles.

"You cant get enough of that kiss can you, Lee?" Karin asked coming down to sit with the boys.

"Nope." Lee stuck out his chest with pride.

"So, okay, let's play spin the bottle." Sari sat down on the floor, the group following her.

Sasuke grabbed a bottled water from his bedside table and the group sat in a circle on the floor. Sasuke placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. Went it stopped circulating, it pointed to a girl.

The girl was… Karin. Her mouth dropped open, she had to kiss the Uchiha. She stood up, her face showing her disgust. "I'd rather die, than kiss you." She turned her back towards the group. All of the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder, it spun her around. Their lips met in a quick kiss, her eyes fell closed. It didn't feel like Sasuke, it was a gentle grip, gentle touch. Her eyes opened to see that the person she kissed was Lee. She looked behind him to see a very shocked Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, he folded his arms across his chest. "That was supposed to be my kiss." He stepped towards Lee.

Karin stepped in front of Lee, "I swear you lay one finger on him and you will die. And I don't mean just a kunai in the heart, your death will be slow and painful." Sasuke backed off and Karin smiled. "Okay, who's next?"

Sakura leaned into the middle of the circle. "I'll go next." Karin nodded and took her seat, pulling Lee down next to her. Sakura gave the bottle a good spin, her eyes following it as it went around the group several times, stopping on Kankuro. "K-Kankuro?"

Sari's eyes flashed angrily, but she didn't say anything. Kankuro looked at her and then back at Sari, "Babe, close your eyes. You don't have to see this." He said, kissing her hand. She nodded, closing her eyes. He got up and kissed her cheek. "You guys never said it had to be on the lips." He went and sat back down and kissed Sari's lips, her eyes still closed. Her eyes shot open when she felt his lips on hers. He pulled away and sat next to her. "Okay, someone else go."

Tenten reached out and grabbed the bottle, she spun it, watching it with her wide brown eyes. She gasped once it landed on Hinata. Hinata's whole face turned red in a split second and Neji's face went white. The only thing Tenten could say was, "She's a Hyuuga too." So Tenten leaned forward and pressed her lips to Hinata's. Neji frowned, turning away. Karin shook her head and Sakura just sat there, in pure shock. Hinata fainted, after Tenten had pulled away. Tenten giggled, kissing people didn't bother her, she didn't care if it was a boy or a girl. It made no difference to her. She sat back down. "Uh…" Everyone was staring at her, Neji wouldn't look at her. She smiled, then frowned, then excused herself from the room. Neji cleared his throat reaching for the bottle, spinning it, watching it as it landed on Sari. Kankuro's turn to grow angry. Sari turned away, not wanting to kiss Neji. Neji looked at Kankuro.

[omg. Neji is mute.]

"I'll take your place like Lee did for the Uchiha if you want." Kankuro smirked, leaning towards Sari and pressing his lips to hers. "Who's next?"

"I'll go next." Naruto took the bottle in both of his hands and kissed it. "Bring me luck, water bottle." He set the bottle down and spun it, his head moving as he watched it go round and round.

It slowly came to a stop. Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Whoever it landed on, just kiss me quick and get it over with. I'm not going to even look at you."

Suddenly, Naruto felt soft lips press against his. He was curious who had kissed him, so he opened his eyes to see Shikamaru's face. Before Naruto could even warn Shikamaru what was going to happen, Naruto vomited all down Shikamaru's shirt. Naruto _knew _he shouldn't have looked. It was the worst thing he could've done. Now he would be ridiculed for being gay _and_ for puking all over Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted looking down at the puke on his shirt in disgust. "You are _so _troublesome. I can _not_ believe that you just did that!"

"I'm so sorry, Shikamaru. I never should have looked at you. I was just curious, that's all. I didn't know it was you." Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What a drag. I'll wash this off in the bathroom." Shikamaru got up and scurried out the door. Naruto shifted about uneasily as all eyes stared at him.

Tenten walked back in the room then, smiling. "Saw Shikamaru in the hall. Nice job, Naruto." Tenten giggled.

Naruto swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat and shook his head.

"Enough talking. Let's get back to the game." Neji said, moving away from Tenten as she sat down next to him.

[Neji talked~!]

Temari spoke up. "I want to give this a try, give me the bottle." Neji handed it to the blonde girl. She took the bottle and set it in the middle of the circle. She looked around at the group, surveying who she would possibly have to kiss. She leaned down and spun the bottle hard. Everyone's eyes stayed on the bottle until it stopped, their eyes following in the direction of the bottle. "K-Kankuro! I have to kiss my brother!" Everyone gasped, Sari fainted, Kankuro's face went white, unable to say anything. She took this as the chance to get the kiss over with. She kissed him quickly and then rubbed her mouth on her shirt. "No one will speak of this ever again."

Kankuro shook his head, forgetting about what had just happened. He saw Sari laying passed out on the ground next to him. He leaned down to kiss her, hoping that would bring her back to consciousness. When his lips got close to hers, she put her hand up and pushed his face away. "Nu-uh. I don't think so. You will not kiss me again until you wash your mouth and brush your teeth." She sat up and crossed her arms. She picked the bottle up and threw it at Shikamaru. "Go. Now." Shikamaru caught the bottle, muttering something about this whole ordeal being troublesome, then spun the bottle, it landed on Temari by some luck and he smirked. Temari grimaced at him, but leaned towards him so he could kiss her.

That practically ended the game. Karin was leaning against the wall, Lee's head in her lap as she played with his hair. Sakura was back onto the computer, since she hadn't been on. Sasuke was talking to Naruto, Hinata was still passed out on the floor. Tenten was sitting as far as way from Neji as possible, while Kankuro and Sari sat as close to each other as possible. Shikamaru and Temari had secluded themselves by the window in the room. Naruto finally stood up.

"IT'S MIDNIGHT! LET'S SUMMON BLOODY MARY!" He exclaimed, Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura, and the other's followed Naruto into the bathroom. Naruto looked at Karin, she shook her head.

"I'm not going." She said simply, Lee sat up, letting Karin lean against him. They shared their third? No, fourth kiss that night as the rest of them went into the bathroom.

Naruto's voice was clearly heard: "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Karin smiled, then stood up, opening the bathroom door, then slamming it. The lights were off. Naruto screamed, like a little girl, they all pushed through the door as Karin gently touched Naruto's shoulder. "Holy shit Karin, I think you just killed me." Naruto was breathing hard, Karin was laughing while the rest of them, sat down. Completely exhausted.

"That wasn't cool Karin!" Tenten exclaimed.

Karin turned on the lights and saw that Temari had jumped into Shikamaru's arms, putting her face into his neck. Neji didn't look phased at all. Naruto hung onto the wall, shaking. Sari clung to Kankuro's arm. Sasuke stood towards the middle, next to Neji, also looking unscathed. Lee walked up behind Karin.

"You guys are so gullible." Karin laughed out loud.

"You wont be saying that when Bloody Mary really comes for you." Tenten said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm not scared of some _folklore _creature. Those kind of things don't exist." Karin tossed her head of red hair.

"Sure they don't exist. Just sure." Naruto let go of the wall and went back out to Sasuke's bedroom. He sat on Sasuke's bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I hope Bloody Mary just eats you."

"Nice word choice, Naruto. You're so threatening." Neji chuckled, coming into the room, followed by the others.

Karin sat with Lee on the floor and the rest of them filled in the room. Lee kissed Karin, who, then, pulled Lee's head to rest in her lap. Minutes passed of everyone talking about random crap, Lee soon fell asleep in Karin's lap, she was next to fall asleep. Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder, that didn't last long before they were both asleep, Neji's head on her head. Then Sakura fell asleep with her head on Naruto and her feet on Sasuke. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari, with her falling asleep with her head on his chest. Sari was in Kankuro's lap when she fell asleep, his arms around her waist. Hinata still laid passed out on the ground when Kiba walked back in. He was shocked to see everyone asleep. He curled up next to Hinata, now having Akamaru at his side. He kissed Hinata's lips right before he fell asleep.


End file.
